The 2010 Joint Annual Conference of the International Society of Exposure Science (ISES) and the International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) will be held on August 28th through September 1st, 2010, at the COEX Convention &Exhibition Centre in Seoul, Korea (http://www.coex.co.kr/eng/index.asp). It will be a large multi-disciplinary international scientific conference, focusing on human exposure analysis, epidemiology, and environmental health science. The purpose of this meeting is to bring together scientists from many environmental and public health fields worldwide to present, exchange, and disseminate information and ideas about recent advances and research applications in the fields of exposure science and environmental epidemiology. The overall theme is Technology, Environmental Sustainability and Health. The emphasis will be on exchanging information and developing collaborations across research disciplines and organizations to address the complex relationships that lead to exposure and health risks from environmental factors in the context of a global environmental perspective. In addition, the conference format allows scientists to present important and emerging research on any topic related to exposure science, epidemiology, and environmental health science, after a peer-review selection process. The 2010 conference aims to facilitate the participation of members from developing countries, throughout Asia and worldwide, and will have workshops specifically aimed at knowledge transfer and fostering collaboration with scientists from developing countries. Our Societies'members conduct research that is relevant to many NIH Institutes, and the conference, as it has in previous meetings, will address several salient topics that reflect the NIEHS's and other Institutes'strategic priorities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This joint conference plays an important role in facilitating a dialogue among leading exposure scientists and environmental epidemiologists from around the world. It also provides opportunities for young scientists and students to interact with more senior investigators. Finally, it has become known as one of the leading venues for discussion of cutting edge issues encompassed by its theme "Technology, Environmental Sustainability and Health." The 2010 conference location in Seoul, Korea will significantly enhance the public health impact by facilitating multi-national collaboration between leading environmental scientists from the United States, Europe, and Asia with researchers and public health officials from regions of the developing world with major environmental hazards.